2 Hearts Find Love
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: A young Nun named Rin Kagami and the Prince Len Kagamine, fall in love. but with her vow to only love god and his father forcing him to marry a princess of another kind to stop war, the two hearts can never fine their way to love. Rated T just to be safe.
1. We are Going to the Ball!

**Hey this is my first story, hope you all enjoy**

**Rins pov**

The sun shone bright throw my window waking me up.

My room was small, but so where all the other rooms in the church.

I got up out of bed and put on my habit **(I think that is what the nun outfit is called).**

Once I was dressed I head down stairs.

When I entered the kitchen Mother Luka was having porridge for breakfast.

"Sorry I woke-up late mother, am I still able to do the errands?" I asked.

"I just sent Miku to do them but she is about to leave, go tell her you will do them," she said, not looking me in the eye.

"Thank you Mother!" I said running to the door.

Miku was just about to walk out when I caught up to her.

"Miku! I'll do the errands!" I said catching my breath.

"Thank you Rin, then can you run me a personal errand?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Pick up an order for Miku Hatsune at IA's tailor," she said with a wink.

What is she getting there? I wondered.

Whatever, I grabbed the list from Miku and walked out.

I looked up into the sky, it was another sunny day, no wonder people call us the Sun kingdom.

It's always sunny but we get enough rain and have enough streams for the crops we are known for.

My first stop was the market.

I needed Eggs, Milk, Lettuce, Apples, Leek, Tuna, Carrots and Bread.

"Almost everything except the," a wonderful scent filled my nose.

"French Bread!" I said.

I turned around to see the bakers Bread stand.

When I walked over instead of the baker I saw his wife.

"Is the baker still sick?" I asked Teto.

"He's better but I wanted him to rest today, he should be up and ready to work tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"I'll buy Mother Luka an extra loaf of French bread then, she's sad today," I said.

"Well todays the anniversary of her son's death, he was so young it was a shame," said Teto.

"I was only 4 but it was still sad for me," I said.

"The extra loaf is free from me," she said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

After I bought my bread I head to the tailor.

When I walked in IA was sitting on her usual stool sewing a dress.

"So I heard you're going to the prince's ball," said IA with her sweet voice.

"I don't think nuns are allowed," I said jokingly.

"But then why did Miku ask me to make you guys 4 ball gowns?" asked IA showing me 4 beautiful gowns on a rack.

"Miku is always trying to get us to sneak out," I said under my breath.

"Well I am actually picking this order up for her," I said trying to smile.

"Here you go," said IA handing me the gowns.

I took them and head back to the church.

When I got back I went to the kitchen and sat down the groceries.

Then I head up to Mikus room.

I slammed the door open.

She was at her study desk reading a book.

"Explain," I said throwing the gowns on her bed.

"I thought we could have some fun tonight, the other girl's thought so too," she said with a smile.

"So you told the other girls and not me?" I said getting mad.

"We only didn't tell you because we knew you would tell Mother Luka," said Miku feeling guilty.

After a long silence I finally said something.

"Which one is mine?" I asked looking at them.

"The Red one is Sister Meiko's, The Orange one is Gumi's, the Green one is mine and the yellow one is yours," she said smileing.

"So we're going to the ball?" I asked.

"We are going to the ball!"

**Hope this was good!**


	2. Best Night Ever!

**Update! Yay!**

**People actually reviewed! Yay!**

**Rins pov**

"Miku you're like Cinderella!" Squealed Gumi.

"SHHH! We gotta keep quiet!" Said Meiko.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," I said in bewilderment as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Maybe you'll find you prince charming Rin!" said Miku, "I hope I find mine!" she said with a passionate sigh.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Meiko.

We all said yes and prepared to leave.

We ran down the stairs so we wouldn't be caught by Mother Luka.

As we were running I tripped.

"Go on!" I whispered.

They ran off and I heard a door open.

Mother Luka was suddenly at the stair case.

She looked at me then started to walk down.

She helped me up.

"You're not mad?" I asked, since I figured she clearly knew what was going on.

"You girls deserve to have fun, just try to come before midnight, and one moe thing," she said coming closer.

"Don't fall in love at this ball, you'll only get heartbroken," she whispered before going back up-stairs.

I ran to the door where the girls were waiting.

"What took so long?" asked Gumi.

"Mother Luka came out of her room, she didn't care that we were leaving. She just said to come home by midnight," I said leaving out the last part.

We walked out and started to walk to the ball.

"Man walking is hard!" whined Gumi.

"Well it's not like we could get a carriage," said Miku.

"Both of ya stop your complaining!" yelled Meiko.

Just then a fancy carriage pulled up, Meiko pulled her arm out in front of us.

"Watch out, he might be a pervert," said Meiko.

Since Meiko is the oldest, at the age of 25, she always feels like she has to protect us.

I'm 16, Gumi's 18 and Miku's 20

The man driving the carriage got up and opened the carriage door.

Out stepped a tall man with blue hair.

And of course we all recognized this man as the duke of Sea Country.

"Duke Kaito," squealed Miku like a fangirl.

Well looks like she found the prince charming she was looking for.

"Why are you lady's walking out on the dirt road?" asked Kaito.

"Because we don't have a carriage," I replied.

The other girls where to shocked to say anything.

"Why don't you ride with me then? I have plenty of room in here," he said with a smile.

Before I even had time to say yes the other girls were aleady running towards the carriage.

"We would love to," I said with a smile.

I ended up sitting next to Kati because they all squished themselves into one seat.

When we got to the ball we got out.

"So where is the invitation?" asked Meiko.

"We needed an invitation?" asked Miku.

We all face palmed.

"If you lady's would like I can bring you in as my guests," said Kaito with a smile.

"We would love that," said Gumi.

We walked behind Kaito up the grand steps to the palace.

When we got the man that read off names of guest of the scroll Kaito told him we were his guest and told him our names.

"Duke of Sea Country, Kaito Shion, and Guests Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagami!"

Every looked at Kaito, ignoring his guest's.

We walked after Kaito, letting him be our guide.

"Rin!" I heard somebody yell.

I turned around; it was Teto with her husband Ted.

"How did Luka like the bread?" Asked Teto.

"She told me to thank you the next time I saw you," I said with a smile.

"The dresses look great," we turned around, it was IA.

"Did you make these dresses?" asked Kaito.

"Y-yes," said a very bashful IA.

"Well they are beautiful, but no as beautiful as you," said Kaito kissing her hand.

Well wasn't he the charmer.

"Well if all off you would excuse us I was ging to introduce my guest to Prince Len," said Kaito with a smile.

The Prince Len?

The ruler of our wonderful country?

I was as speechless as the rest of the girls.

We followed Kaito up to the throne area, where nobody was allowed with the Kings permission.

King Leon sat on his throne, Queens Lily next to him and Prince Len on the Kings side.

My heart was pounding; I had only ever seen him once, but only barley.

When my dad was still alive he held me on his shoulders so I could see the parade.

Prince Len was my age and I went off and told my friends that he waved right at me. Even though my friends thought I was lying but when I saw him, his eyes fell on mine and he gave me a heartfelt smile and waved at me.

Ever since I have had a crush on him.

The king let Kaito and us pass.

This was a dream, none of this was real.

Len stared at me and I thought my heart would fall out of my chest.

"Good to see you Kaito," said Len getting up to greet him with a hug.

"These are my friends, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagami," said Kaito.

"Why don't all of us dance?" asked Len.

"Me and Meiko get to dance!" said Gum dragging Meiko to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance with me Miku?" asked Kaito.

She blushed madly.

"S-sure…" she said grabbing his hand and walking with him to the dance floor.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked me.

"I have only ever seen you once," I said.

"When?" he asked.

"At a parade 12 years ago, I thought you waved at me," I said.

"Maybe so, but it feels like I have loved you my whole life," he said smileing.

I wanted to tell him to slow down but I felt the same way.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Len.

"Y-yes please," I grbbed his hand and he lead me to the dance floor.

The band started to play a song and we danced.

The songs came and went and before I knew it Miku was telling me that if we didn't leave soon we would be late.

"When will I see you again?" asked Len.

"Come to the church tomorrow," I said.

"Alright," he said with a smile like the sun.

"Come on Rin!" yelled Miku.

"Wait before you go I need to tell you something," he said grabbing my arm.

I waited for him to say something but instead he pulled me in for a kiss.

Our lips met and sparks flew.

"I got to go," I said smileing.

I ran towards the exit.

We got home just in time.

I went up to my room and put my dress up in my closet.

I flopped onto my bed.

First Ball,

First Carriage Ride,

First Slow Dance,

First Kiss,

First Love,

Best Night Ever!

**I hope this was good!**

**It was much longer!**

**It's almost midnight my time so night night!**


	3. The Bunny Girl and the Lonely Fox

**So I kind of broke my ankle…**

**But enough about me!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Rins pov**

It was another sunny day, just as great as before, but tonight would never be as exciting as last night.

I got dressed and went down stairs.

Everyone was eating breakfast.

I sat down and started to eat an orange.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I said getting up.

I ran to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of me was the King, and behind him was Prince Len.

"What brings you to our home your majesty?" I asked.

"Is Head Priest Gakupo here?" he asked.

"He left for the church a little while ago, would you like me to take you?" I asked.

"That would very nice, what is your name?" he asked.

"Rin, Rin Kagami," I said.

Lens eyes widened.

"I'm heading to the church Mother Luka!" I yelled.

I started to lead them down the dirt road, I didn't say anything nor did I look back.

The villagers looked at the King and Len in shock and awe.

They were whispering and gossiping.

Idiots.

When we got to the church I lead them to his office in the church.

I opened the door for them.

Father Gakupo was reading a book and wearing his reading glasses.

"Father Gakupo, The King and prince Len are here to see you," I said sheepishly letting them in.

"Thank you Rin, you may go," said Father Gakupo.

I closed the door behind me and held my ear to the door.

"What brings you hear your majesty?" asked father Gakupo.

"I would like to hold a wedding in this church," said the king.

A wedding? I wondered.

"For who, your majesty?" asked Father Gakupo.

"My son Len will be marrying Princess Neru of Fire Kingdom next week."

What? b-but last night…he…did he…?

I this point I was choking on my own tears.

"I'll have one of my servants bring you some details later but for now I must go, come Len," said the king.

I can't let them see me!

I started running to the washroom at the end of the hall.

When I got there I ran in and hid until the cost was clear.

A few minutes after they left, I got all my tears out and decided to go tell Father Gakupo I would be going back home.

I opened the door to his office; he had gone back to his reading.

He looked up at me.

"Oh hello Rin, I thought you went home," he said.

"I am about to but I wanted you to know I was leaving," I said.

"Rin you look upset, why don't you come over and sit on my lap while I read you a story," he said.

"You haven't done that since I was 7," I said coming into the room.

"I bet it would cheer you up, and I still have your favorite story," he said.

"It would cheer me up," I said walking over to his bookshelf grabbing the book I wanted.

"The Bunny Girl and the Lonely Fox," Read Gakupo. **(I think you knew already but this is just a story I made up)**

"A long time ago a woman was running away from the church who wanted to burn her because she was accused of being a witch. The woman had a little baby girl that she wouldn't want them to hurt, so she left the baby out in the forest. The baby girl was adopted by a rabbit family and as she grew up she became so much like the rabbits that she grew rabbit ears and a tail. Every other animal in the forest made fun of her and called her Bunny Girl.

"One day when her rabbit family didn't return from food gathering she knew that they weren't coming back. This made the girl cry, and her crying attracted a fox. "A sad young girl and she looks like a rabbit! This is my lucky day!" said the fox coming over to her. She was so sad she didn't even notice the fox. This made the fox made because he thought she was ignoring him. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! I AM THE MOST FEARED THING IN THE FOREST!" yelled the fox. She looked up at the fox, "I'm sorry that people fear year, that must be lonely," she said. Nobody had ever said such a thing to the fox. "Yes, I guess you can call it lonely," he said looking away from the girl. "Then, want to be Lonely together?" asked the Bunny. His heart softened when he saw her smile. "That would be Nice," said the fox with a smile. So from then on the Bunny Girl and the Fox were lonely with each other, forever."

"Thanks for reading this to me, it really cheered me up," I said getting off of Father Gakupos lap.

"I should head back, see you at dinner Father Gakupo," I said head to the door.

When I got out of the church I embraced the warm sun, that story actually made me feel worst because I felt lonely without Len.

I still couldn't believe he was getting married, he lied when he said he liked me, he messed with me and broke my heart.

I kicked a tree in frustration as tears filled my eyes.

"Rin? Are you okay?"

I turned around to see Mikuo, a servant from the castle who I see at the church every Sunday.

"You're crying!" he said coming over to me.

"TELL PRINCE LEN HE'S A BIG JERK!" I yelled.

"I think he has his own problems, after he got home from the church he locked himself in his room. He's just upset that his father is forcing him to marry a girl he doesn't know," he said.

"Wait forced? But I'm still mad he didn't tell me he was going to get married," I said.

"He only found out this morning, why do you even care?"

He only found out this morning.

"I take back everything I said about him! Anyway why are you here?" I asked.

I just came back from the market when I saw you kick a tree," he said.

"Can I go back to the castle with you!" I said.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," he said.

"I can dress up like a maid," I said.

"But isn't it illegal to take off that?" he asked.

"It's not illegal, and it's not like I sleep in it," I said.

"Okay, then why not, it's not like you'll stand out, there are already too many servants to count," said Mikuo.

When we got to the castle Mikuo left me by the back door so he could find a maid outfit.

10 minutes later he came back with a maid uniform.

I went into the bushes to put it on and come back looking like a cute little maid.

We went in through the back door.

"What room is Prince Len's?" I asked him.

He whispered it in my ear.

"Thanks," I said heading to his destination.

Nobody else was in the hall.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard somebody, probably Len, yell.

"Len, can I come in?" I asked.

"NO!" he yelled.

"It's Rin," I said.

It was silent.

"I'm will to break down this door," I said.

"It's open," he said.

I opened the door, he was on his bed.

He looked up, he eyes filled with shock.

"RIN!" he said getting up on his feet.

He closed the door the kissed me.

I felt so lonely without you!" he said hugging me.

"Then, do you want to be lonely together?"

**Review Responses**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alice-Neko321: I have seen her as a nun in some videos and fanart, and plus I thought a nun would be fun.**

**B.L: I did!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2: Can't say too much without spoilers but I can at least tell you it is Miku x Kaito. Kaito was just being a ladies man with IA.**

**Alice-Neko321: I'm glad it's exciting**

**B.L: I updated again! Yay!**

**Kireina Yume: I know right, its more being royalty and poor sucks. It also doesn't help that she is a nun.**

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
